I Told You To Run (We'd Both Be Free)
by NormalIsForTheAbnormal
Summary: Jeff's life got ripped apart when Nick got torn from him, but his life takes a dramatic change when he is drawn as a tribute in the 73rd Hunger Games. On the train to the Capitol, Jeff meets an avox, someone he once knew oh so well. Contains characters from both The Hunger Games and Glee, but mainly Glee characters. Rated T for now, but may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story, but I am hoping to finish this one. I have an idea right the way through the story. It will probably end up around 15 parts. I'll try to update at least once a week, but no guarantees as it's my GCSE year. **

**This part is quite short, but it kind of serves as an introductory part.**

**TW: Homophobic language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the hunger games. All that is mine is just the idea for this story.**

**Word count: 863.**

* * *

"And now for the boys... Jeffery Sterling."

Jeff walked to the stage calmly. He had known this was coming for months, ever since he and Nick had been found out. He stood next to Effie Trinket as she trilled off her usual waffle. He shook hands with the female tribute, an 18 year old seam girl named Rachael Berry. All Jeff knew about her was she thought she was better than anyone else, as her family was the richest in the seam, and she would throw a tantrum if she didn't get what she wanted, he didn't have the pleasure of knowing her any better due to her being two years older than him at school and him being from a merchant family. He followed the peacekeepers that marched them into the Justice Building and took a seat on the couch in the room he was directed into. The time he now had to say goodbye to his loved ones. Four younger siblings and his parents. A few friends from school. His one true love, he'd never gotten the chance to say goodbye to, they'd been torn apart months earlier and his boyfriend had been taken to the Capitol to be tortured, and, as Jeff had presumed, executed. He'd figured out the plans from day one. Torture and kill one, throw the other into The Hunger Games. Anything to stop the spread of homosexuality.

* * *

"You're getting what you deserve, you little faggot." Nick's mother burst into the room, having been the one to rat them out. "Death. You're going to die."

"Get out." Jeff stood and roughly shoved her from the room.

"Jeff?" He friends came into the room. Trent Nixon, the son of the remaining victor of district 12, probably the best fed in the district, but he always shared his food around. Sebastian Smythe, another boy from a merchant family, but a lot better off than Jeff himself. Thad Harwood, a lively boy from the seam.

"Hey, guys." Jeff relaxed a little.

"Are you OK?" Trent asked, having lost two of his best friends in under a year.

"No. But I knew it was coming. Ever since Nick and I were found out." He put his head in his hands.

"We'll be here for you when you come back." Thad promised.

"If I come back. At least I know I won't be the first to die."

"How do you exactly know that?" Sebastian frowned.

"Dude, have you seen Berry? She is guaranteed number one on everyone's hit list." Thad replied before Jeff could get a word in.

"Yeah, and I don't think she has done a day's work in her life. I know I can take a fair amount of weight and I have learnt to fight. I kind of had to." Jeff explained. "And I have Trent's dad to mentor me. He is pretty awesome."

"Yeah. We can't wait to see you home." Trent replied.

"Bye, Jeff." The other two boys murmured as they left the room, only for Jeff's family to enter behind them, his four siblings throwing themselves onto him, all in various states of upset.

"You gotta win Jeff, you just gotsa." His youngest brother, Jayden, wailed.

"Come home. Don't leave us." Joss whimpered, being a little over a year older than Jay.

"You can do it. I know you can. Win for us, win for Nick." Jake said to Jeff, barely blinking back his tears.

"I want you home alive and well before my birthday, you hear me?" Jasmine warned, holding him tightly, she was almost 2 years younger than him, the closest to him in age.

"I'll do my best, ok?" Jeff whispered, hugging them all close, looking up at their parents.

"We love you, son. Do what you can to come home." Mark said, keeping an arm around his wife.

"I don't want to lose my number one baby." Stormie murmured, trying to stay strong, but tears leaking from her eyes.

"Guys, let me up." Jeff muttered, standing up once he was free, moving to wrap his arms around his mother. "I'm going to win. I'll do everything I can, I promise." He whispered in her ear, before turning to his father. "I love you, dad." He hugged Mark tightly, tears starting to leak from both men's eyes.

"Jeff, we have something for you." Joss called from the couch where he sat with the others.

"We kinda added to it, I hope you don't mind." Jake added anxiously. He held out a leather bracelet with wooden charms.

"Nick's bracelet." Jeff breathed. Nick had given him the bracelet for his sixteenth birthday, the wooden charms being hand carved. There were six extra charms on the bracelet.

"We made you one each." Jasmine told him.

"I love it, thank you. I love you all so much, I don't want to go." Jeff burst out in a sudden rush of emotion as a peacekeeper came to the door. He slipped the bracelet on and started hugging his siblings. He kissed each of them on the forehead before hugging his parents.

"I'm going to miss you. I can't wait to come home again." Jeff called as they left.

* * *

**Just to be clear on the ages:**

**Jeff- 16- birthday November 8th**

**Jasmine- 14, almost 15- birthday August 9th**

**Jake- 13- birthday November 1st**

**Joss- 11- birthday December 29th**

**Jayden- 9- birthday April 17th **

**(Pretty much the same age differences as R5, with an extra year between Jake and Joss than there is between Rocky and Ross.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo, I'm updating a story just over a week later than the last part, something must be wrong ;) **

**I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games. Just this story and any original characters.**

**TW: Homophobic language, I guess.**

**Word count: 870.**

* * *

Jeff sat in the car as they were driven to the station ready to be taken to the Capitol by high speed train. He stared straight forward, not interacting with anyone else. Every few minutes he would raise his hand to wipe away any forming tears, he knew full well that it was unlikely that he would see home again. He had himself composed when they arrived at the station, ready for the last of the reporters they would see before they reached the Capitol. He had 24 hours to grieve for his family, he wasn't going to be seen as an easy target. He didn't know which angle he would take, but it wouldn't be a weak one.

"OK, you two can go off, but be ready for dinner in an hour." Effie told them once they were on the train, before flouncing away from them.

"Later, homo." Rachel glared at Jeff, before heading to her own room.

"Jeff." Michael Nixon touched the boy's elbow. He led Jeff to his compartment. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not." Jeff sunk onto his bed, he had never felt anything as soft as it. "I knew this was coming. It would either be me, or one of my siblings."

"You're a strong kid, Jeff. I know you are. One of the strongest in the district. Strong in the mind, strong in the heart and strong in the body. If we have any chance of winning, it's you."

"Really?" Jeff looked up, tears welling slightly in his eyes.

"Really." Michael replied, looking Jeff in the eyes, before going to the door. "Don't be late for dinner."

Jeff sat on his bed quietly for a few minutes after Michael had left the room. He wasn't ready for this. He got up to look around the room, and to find something to change into, rather than staying in his reaping outfit. He found a pair of black pants that were made of a heavier material than he was used to, and a plain white shirt. He looked through some smaller drawers, to find something to top off his outfit. He found a navy blue and red striped tie, and put it on. He'd always loved ties, but had never really had any reason to wear one.

* * *

Effie came to fetch him from his room a little later. "Oh, Jeff. That tie is just darling." She gasped, resting her hand over her heart.

"Uh, thanks." He replied, following her to the dining room. Michael was already there, and Rachael entered from behind them.

Sitting next to Michael, Jeff couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the amount of food that got brought out to them in courses. First was a thick, creamy soup accompanied by a light salad, and even that began to make Jeff feel full. This was followed by lamb chops and mashed potatoes. A third course of fruit and cheese, which Jeff ate very little of, he'd never really liked much cheese when he'd been able to have any at home, but he enjoyed the fruit. Finally, there was a rich chocolate cake, but he only managed a little of it, because his stomach wasn't used to so much rich food, and he was beginning to feel a little sick. Some Capitol workers came out to clear the dishes away, and Jeff looked up as his were taken. He got a glimpse of a pair of hazel eyes that reminded him of someone he knew well, but the person hurried away before anything could be said.

They moved to another compartment, and watch a recap of the reapings. Some people stood out more than others. There was a girl about the same age and stature as Jeff's sister reaped from District 10. It reached District 12, and Jeff knew he was the one who stood out the most. There had been tears, screams, volunteers. No one had the expression he did. People looked scared, sad, eager. But not him. He looked like he had expected it. And he had.

"Well, I am going to get to bed. I need my beauty sleep." Rachael stood after the program finished, and Jeff snorted, trying to contain his laughter.

"What?" She shot, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." He replied. If any of his friends had have been there, there would've been comments along the lines of 'Yeah, about ten years of it.'

"I am off, too. It's been a big day." Effie rose and moved toward the door Rachael had just departed from. "Jeffery, you should think about settling down too, tomorrow is going to be another big day."

"Ok, goodnight." He stood, and turned to Michael. "Goodnight."

He walked alone to his compartment, where the door was open and someone was in there. He walked into the room to see the hazel eyed boy from earlier tidying up the clothes Jeff had left on the floor, and he had turned down the bed. As he straightened up, Jeff realised who he was, and where he knew him from. The Capitol were definitely trying to screw with him. He hadn't seen this person in months, and had believed him to be dead for all that time.

"Nick."

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger ending. And thanks to the guest who reviewed, and those who followed and favourited this story ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry, it's been about 3 weeks since I last updated, and I feel bad. But, in that time I have started and completed another story (Love N, it's called. If you want to read it.) and I've been unwell and in a lot of pain for the last few weeks, but I am on the mend. I found this chapter a little difficult to to write, but I don't know why.**

**Depending on how this is read, there may be a little homophobia.**

**I don't own Glee or The Hunger Games.**

**Word count: 1,198.**

* * *

The two boys stared at each other for a moment, before Jeff strode to the other boy. "My Nicky?" He whispered, only getting a nod in reply. Jeff cupped Nick's face in his hands, and kissed him softly. "I love you, Nicky." To which, he got a smile.

"Nicky, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking?"

Nick thought for a moment, trying to remember the basic sign language he and Jeff had taught themselves in their first year of school, so they could communicate in class. He signed one single word. 'Can't.'

"What do you mean you can't?" Jeff panicked. "What have they done to you?"

Nick touched his tongue and made a scissor motion.

"They cut your tongue?"

Nick nodded.

"Oh, Nicky." Jeff wiped tears from his eyes. "I'll never hear your sweet voice again."

'I love you.' Nick mouthed. 'Please don't get hurt.'

"I love you too, Nicky." Jeff kissed him firmly on the lips, then pecked him on each cheek. "I'm going to win. For you. For us."

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff's forehead, before drifting from the room.

* * *

The following morning, Jeff was up early, before anyone came to wake him. He hadn't slept much, as his mind was in overdrive after finding Nick. He made his way to the dining room, where Michael was already sat at the table, sipping a creamy looking liquid.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked when he saw Jeff. "Come, have some hot chocolate, it's really good."

"I couldn't sleep. Not after last night." Jeff closed his eyes, blinking back tears that weren't there. "Nick is here."

"He'll always be with you, Jeff. You love him, he'll always be in your heart."

"I got enough of that crap from my family and friends when I first lost him. I know he'll always be in my heart." Jeff sighed. "But he is here. Nick is on the train. I saw him last night, he was in my room, turning down my bed and picking the clothes up when I went in. We kissed, I talked, he couldn't. He's had his tongue cut. But he's alive and he loves me."

"He's an avox." Michael replied. "It's not uncommon, a traitor to the Capitol, they get tortured for information and they have their tongues cut so they cannot speak, and they are forced to work as servants, receiving shelter, clothes and food. They don't get much, but it's more than what some of the Seam kids get. I'm sorry you had to see Nick like that. You shouldn't have seen him, they should have allowed him to stay dead to you."

"I think that would have been worse. I now have even more reason to win. Not just for the glory, not just for my family, and not just so I can go home without being in a wooden box. So I can have my Nicky back. I love him more than the world. Knowing he is alive, it gives me more hope that I can have him back home with me."

"They won't allow it." Michael retorted. "They will have a plan for you as it is, and they will make you suffer in that arena."

"They make everyone suffer in the arena. They make everyone in the districts suffer. I will not play their game, I will be playing by my own rules. And I will survive." Jeff finished, taking a seat at the table, trying to compose himself, so Effie and Rachael wouldn't be able to pick up on anything. He started eating from the platter that appeared in front of him the moment he sat down. Eggs, ham and fried potatoes. He knew it would be quite simple, for someone who had the money. He managed to have eggs regularly at home, as his family kept chickens, but never more than one a week, unless it was his birthday, but they were fried as opposed to his usual boiled. He loved the fried potatoes, he'd never tried anything quite like them. He was nearly finished what was on his platter by the time Effie and Rachael walked in. Effie was almost incoherent until she got hold of a cup of black coffee, and Rachael was her usual, obnoxious self. He took a roll from the basket and broke it into pieces, dipping it into his hot chocolate as he waited for the others to finish.

"I know Jeff is a fighter, but what about you?" Michael asked Rachael once the table was cleared, Jeff feeling a little disappointed when he didn't see Nick. He ran his thumb over the bracelet he hadn't taken off, reminding him of home.

"Me? Fight? I think not." Rachael sniffed.

"It's the only choice, isn't it? Fight or die? And I'm not planning on doing the latter any time soon." Jeff cut in.

"If that is the attitude you are going to take, Rachael, then I will not waste any time on you that could be spent on the best chance District 12 has had for winning in years."

"It's your job to keep us alive."

"It's our job to give him something to work with to keep us alive. Thad was right, you are going to be number one on everyone's hit list. You are just a bitchy, obnoxious brat from the poorest area of District 12. You will not matter to anyone in that arena."

"How dare you." Rachael screeched, raising her hand to slap Jeff, only to have her movement blocked by him.

"I know how to fight. I had to learn. I am ready for the arena, because I knew I was going in. I knew this year was fixed after me and Nick were outed. But I have reason to fight for, and being stuck with a girl like you from the same district is not going to hold me back."

"What do you have to fight for? Your little lover boy is dead."

"You're wrong." Jeff shouted, pinning her against the wall. "He is very much alive, and I've seen him. I am going to win this, for him."

"Jeff." Michael cut in, with a warning tone. "Calm down." Jeff glared at Rachael once more, before letting her down. "Now, the two of you, sit down and shut up."

The two of them looked at him, before slipping back into their seats.

"Jeff has something going for him on the looks. No matter what angle the stylists take, he can still pull off a look that will make the girls fall in love with him."

"I don't want-" Jeff started.

"I know you don't want girls falling in love with you, but you've got the right look. It will draw in the sponsors. Now, you, Rachael."

"I don't need any of that,"

"Shut up. You do. You need to listen to the stylists and let them do what they want to you. You are not the little miss perfect that you think you are."

Jeff cracked up laughing at that, but he stopped as the car went dark. He knew they were entering the tunnel outside of the Capitol.

He knew he was now fighting for his life.

* * *

**I will update soon! I promise. Hope you enjoyed this ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter, pretty quickly this time.**

**Hope you enjoy xD**

**I don't own Glee, The Hunger Games or any characters you recognise.**

**Word count: 1,201**

* * *

Jeff winced as the final wax strip was ripped from his body. Over the two hours he'd been there, he'd had his eyebrows, back, stomach and armpits waxed, getting used to the pain pretty quickly, his prep team had also attempted to shave his face, but he didn't have any facial hair to speak of in the first place, preceding this he had been scrubbed down with several different gritty scrubs, each seeming to be removing more skin than dirt.

"Ok, grease him down." Quinn, a woman with bright pink hair, multiple tattoos and piercings, and heavy make-up, ordered. Her voice differed to the other two members of the prep team, as it wasn't squeaky or obnoxious. Jeff's eyes widened slightly at the order.

"Ok." One of the other girls giggled. Sugar. What a stupid name. All Jeff was thankful for about his prep team were that they were all women, so if he really focused on them he wouldn't have any problems that would be impossible to conceal in his naked form. Sugar and Brittany, the only one with a name that seemed normal, rubbed him down with a lotion that soothed the sting from being waxed within an inch of his life.

"Ok, let's call in Tina." Quinn lead the other two from the room, leaving Jeff sat naked on the table. He considered retrieving the thin robe he'd been allowed to wear on and off.

"Hi, Jeff." A woman entered the room, seemingly normal after the prep team, who had to be Tina.

"Uh, hi." Jeff replied self consciously, getting to his feet, feeling too aware of her eyes on him.

"I'm Tina, your stylist." She introduced herself. "Just give me a few minutes." She started scanning over Jeff's body, ghosting her hands over his skin, but never actually touching him. "You have beautiful hair. Perfect for what we were planning." She murmured.

"Are you new? I've never seen you before." Jeff said suddenly, having not spoken much at all since arriving in the Remake Centre.

"Yeah, this is me and my partner's first year in the games." Tina smiled. "And we requested District 12, you weren't forced upon us."

"Good to know." Jeff replied.

"Ok, why don't you put your robe on, and we'll have a chat."

Jeff pulled on his robe and tied it tightly, glad to be covered up. He followed her into a sitting room with two low couches facing each other over a table. Tina pushed a button on the side of the table, causing the top to split and a second top to rise, holding their lunch. For a while, they ate in silence.

"My partner, Kurt, and I were hoping for a blonde and a brunette, and we really got what we wanted. I hope you're not afraid of fire."

"What?" Jeff replied, not quite sure of what he was hearing. He'd thought they'd end up in coal miners outfits or naked and covered in black dust.

"She will be the coal, and you shall be the flame."

* * *

Jeff stood waiting for Rachael to appear with her prep team. He loved his outfit. His bangs were left in their usual style, swept across his forehead, but the ends were dyed varying shades of orange, gold and red, and near the top of his head, his hair had been spiked up and dyed, again in orange, gold and red. He was in a form fitting red and gold leotard, and a pair of knee high boots, mainly gold with red and orange laces, which were going to be lit with a speciality fire that Tina and Kurt had developed. His leotard had ribbons fluttering off it, also to be lit with the fire.

"You are going to be unforgettable. Jeffrey Sterling, the boy of fire." Tina smiled.

"I don't think I'm going to forget this in a hurry." Jeff laughed nervously, he was a little worried about being burnt. He looked up as he heard footsteps. He saw Rachael approaching with her prep team. They really had done a good job on her. She was wearing a full length, skin tight black dress, which covered her from the throat down, save for a small , triangular cut out, showing the top of her breasts, with black gems scattered across the chest. She had a pair of stiletto heeled boots, to bring her closer to Jeff's height of 6'. She had smoky eye make-up and her hair brushed out in a cloud of dark curls. He had to admit, they both would be pretty unforgettable.

They get whisked to the bottom floor of the Remake Centre, a huge stable. The opening ceremonies were going to start at any moment. Pairs of tributes were being loaded into chariots pulled by groups of four horses, so well trained, they didn't need someone to guide them. District 12 having coal black horses. Tina and Kurt helped them into their chariot, carefully adjusting their body positions so they were facing away from each other ever so slightly. Jeff watched as he saw the first chariot roll out, and he felt Tina and Kurt disappear from behind him. He saw the other chariots roll out, growing nervous as District 10 left. Tina and Kurt were suddenly behind him again, Kurt carrying a lit torch. As District 11 started to move, Kurt ducked down, starting to light Jeff's costume, beginning with his shoelaces and ending on the long ribbons that were at his shoulders, as they were lit, they came together to form a sort of cape. He didn't feel like he was about to get burnt, all the heat was a warm tingling. He took a deep breath and put on his most dazzling smile as Kurt stepped down and almost instantly, the chariot sprang to life.

* * *

Nick watched on the small screen he and the other Avoxes that were serving District 12 had been allowed to crowd around. He glanced over the first eleven districts, not really caring much, barely taking their outfits in. The elder girls all wearing little clothing. His eyes lit up as District 12 started to roll out, he could see a faint glowing, but nothing much for a few seconds. A collective gasp rippled through them as the really took in what District 12 were wearing. The girl looked better than any of the other girls, well her outfit did, at least. But the one thing that caught Nick's attention was Jeff. The fire, his beautiful smile, his hair styled in such an unforgettable way. Nick didn't think he looked beautiful, or stunning. No, he was as radiant as the sun.

* * *

As the chariots rolled into the Training Centre, Jeff realised that they'd had much more camera time than the other districts. Tina and Kurt came running over as their chariot came to a stop. Kurt helped Rachael down before Tina started blasting Jeff with a fine mist that extinguished his flames. As he stepped off the chariot, he could see the other tributes glaring at them, he knew that they'd outshone them all, in his case, literally. This was going to make for an interesting few days before the games began.

* * *

**I honestly loved writing this one, and creating their looks in my mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it just me, or does the formatting screw up when you submit a new document now?**

**Anyway, here's chapter 5.**

**The rating is now going up to 'M' Because there are the tiniest bits of smut in this chapter, and I just want to be safe.**

**Word count: 1,183**

* * *

Jeff was breathless as the elevator rose rapidly to the top floor of the Training Centre, their home until the games began. He heard the others talking about how amazing their costumes had been for the ceremonies, and he drifted away to his quarters. He wanted to wash the product from his hair and get into something a little less tight. Tina had told him that all the product holding his hair in place would wash out quickly, but the dye would remain in place. His room was huge, and even more luxurious than the train car. He smiled when he noticed Nick's bracelet on the side. He stripped out of his outfit, leaving it on the floor of his room, before going to shower. He pressed a few buttons, getting warm water on a relaxing pressure. He found a lightly sweet scented soap and a lemongrass shampoo. He'd always loved the scent of lemongrass, it reminded him of home. When he climbed out of the shower, heaters came on and hot air dried his body. He put his hand on a box, that sent a current through his scalp, drying and untangling his hair instantly. As a habit, before leaving the bathroom, he wrapped a towel around his waist. And he was glad he had.

* * *

Nick looked up from where he was gathering Jeff's costume from the bedroom floor as the bathroom door opened. He blushed as Jeff stepped out wearing nothing more than a towel. They'd seen each other naked before, but that was a long time ago. And not something he should be thinking about with Jeff there in virtually nothing.

"Uh, hi." Jeff murmured.

Nick smiled, getting up and walking to the blond boy. He reached up, tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of Jeff's neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. His free hand trailed down Jeff's torso, reaching the top of the towel, which he teased, electing a moan from the blond.

"God I've missed you." Jeff whispered, pulling Nick closer. He kissed along Nick's jaw and down his neck, sucking at the skin lightly, but not enough to leave marks. Nick pressed against Jeff, trying to gain a little friction.

Jeff whined when Nick pulled away, they had been caught up in the heat of the moment, and he knew it wouldn't take much longer for him to have reached his climax.

'I have to go.' Nick signed, grabbing the costume and making a hasty exit, after straightening his clothes.

Jeff groaned and went back into the bathroom. He dropped his towel and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jeff walked to the dining room for dinner, much more relaxed, being offered a glass of wine by Nick as he entered.

"Tease." He whispered as he took it, getting a cheeky smile in response. Jeff rolled his eyes as he moved to the table, sipping his wine as he took a seat. He didn't like the tart, bitter taste, so he asked for a glass of water instead, at least he knew his head would remain clear. He knew the meal would be less about the food than any form of strategy, from the training through to the games. For the most part, Michael, Effie, Tina and Kurt were discussing it alone, but they occasionally did ask for Jeff's or Rachael's input. From what Jeff could make out, Effie and Michael had been buzzing around The Capitol, trying to win them sponsors, but no deal would be fully sealed until after their training scores were announced. As Jeff finished his meal, he started playing with the bracelet on his left wrist.

"Jeff, I've seen that bracelet on you a lot, what is it for?" Effie asked.

"Its-" Jeff looked up, seeing Nick smiling at him from the corner of the room. "My boyfriend gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. He carved all the charms himself, all of them have different meanings. There are six more recent additions, though. My family each carved another one, a little something for me to remember each of them by."

"That is really sweet. I wish my boyfriend would do something that considerate for me." Kurt smiled.

"It's all I really have left of Nick, after we were outed." Jeff bit his lip and looked down.

"I heard that the districts weren't always as accepting as The Capitol when to came to differences."

* * *

Once they'd eaten, they watched the replay of the opening ceremonies. Jeff wasn't really interested, but the one that caught his eye was the District 10 girl. She looked so scared, so like his sister, his heart melted a little for her. And that worried him. He couldn't afford to have any soft spot or weakness, not if he was going to win. His eyes widened as he saw himself and Rachael come onto screen. The outfits had been so well done. They were so contrasting, but so complimentary. It was now, more than ever, obvious how much they had stood out against the rest. This would be a blessing and a curse. They could win more sponsors just for looking good, but the other tributes would go in hard with a grudge against them.

"Tomorrow is your first training session. Meet me for breakfast and we can discuss how we are going to play it." Michael told the two teens as the program finished. "Now, get to bed, and let the adults talk."

"Goodnight." Jeff and Rachael said simultaneously, leaving the room together. As he reached his door, a few moments after Rachael had gone into her own room, he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to see Nick stood next to him.

'Come with me.' The brunet mouthed, taking Jeff's hand and leading him to a staircase at the end of the corridor. They went up it to come to a dome shaped room. Jeff opened the door at the side of the room to find himself on the roof.

"Wow." Was his initial reaction. The views were amazing, but the wind was fairly cold. He shivered a little, until Nick offered him a jacket he hadn't noticed. He gratefully took it and slipped it on, surprised at how warm it was for something so thin. Nick took his hand, walking him around to the other side of the roof, to a garden. It was so beautifully done, it was probably expected for people to go up there. Nick pulled Jeff to a swinging seat, just big enough for two people to sit side by side. Jeff rested his head on Nick's shoulder as they gently moved back and forth with the wind. They sat together, content in holding each other while watching the city lights.

* * *

After some time, it was easily an hour, at least. They headed back inside, Nick needed to be up early with the other Avoxes to be ready to make and serve breakfast, Jeff had a long day of training ahead of him. Nick left the blond at his door with a single, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Aww! Cutsie Niff. Until next time \o/**


End file.
